Good Friends and Best Friends
by TwistedRaver
Summary: The difference between a good friend and a best friend is within their actions. Rating just to be safe
1. Part 1

**Title: **Good Friends and Best Friends  
**Summary: **The difference between a good friend and a best friend is within their actions.

**Ok I know what some of you are thinking, _TwilightRaver...Go update Final Summer_...Well I will...Eventually. But I couldn't resist but do this. I've always gotten these from friends and what not, but I never really did much but just pass them on after reading them. So I decided to use each one of these instances and relate them to Naruto characters. This was all in fun, no way am I trying to bash any of the characters. So just enjoy ok! =)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not Naruto, and be happy I don't...

* * *

**One)  
A good friend will tell you what you want to hear.  
****A best friend will always tell the truth. **

Sakura glanced at herself in the mirror. She really liked this dress but…She wasn't so sure about it. Walking out of the dressing room she turned to look at her friend who was looking for her own dress for this extravagant party.

"Ne, Hinata-chan…Do you like this dress?" Hinata turned to look at the dress and after a few moments of having Sakura turn around she nodded.

"I really like that dress Sakura-chan. I think you should get it." Hinata said with a smile. Sakura smiled back. Hinata was a good friend, but she could be saying that just to be nice.

"Sakura that dress is a hideous color. Get another one." Sakura turned to look at her childhood friend leaning against the door of one of the dressing rooms.

"Really Ino?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded.

"Truly…It's not flattering at all, for your skin tone. _Seriously_, get another one." Many would have seen this are being mean, but Sakura knew better…This was her best friend after all.

* * *

**Two)  
A good friend seeks to talk with you about your problems.  
****A best friend seeks to help you with your problems. **

Sasuke glared at the ceiling as his pink haired friend found him, to talk about his problems. He didn't need to talk about it.

"Sasuke-kun, you can talk to me about your problems, I'm your friend." Sakura said. Sasuke knew she meant well, but talking about it would not help his situation.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" The two turned their attention to the person that was running up to them.

"What is it Naruto? Can't you see we're busy?" Sakura asked annoyed at him for interrupting them and at Sasuke for not talking to her.

"I need to borrow, teme." Sasuke raised an eyebrow…He was not an object. Sakura sighed and looked at the clock.

"It doesn't matter…I'm running late anyway. Bye Sasuke-kun. Bye Naruto." She said getting up and walking away. Naruto sat across from Sasuke in the seat the Sakura had left opened.

"Tch. Don't tell me you want to talk about my problem, dobe." Naruto smiled at him.

"As if, teme. I'm not here to talk about it." Naruto said. "We're going to brainstorm some ideas to get you out of this little predicament you've got yourself into." Sasuke sighed.

"That's talking, dobe." Naruto shook his head.

"There's one small difference…I'm actually helping you and not just retaining information. I'm with you all the way!" Sasuke shook his head this time a small smile on his face.

"Whatever you say dobe…So what do you got?"

* * *

**Three)  
A good friend will be there for you all through school.  
****A best friend will be there till the day you die. **

Chouji sighed as he looked through his old yearbook. All the friends he made and it seemed like none of them were there for him anymore. They were no where to be found, all off doing their own thing. Never having the time to visit him, this shouldn't have been so hard seeing as he owned a top notch restaurant.

Suddenly the door to his apartment opened only to have his best friend Shikamaru walk in. He didn't have to look to know it was him; Shikamaru was the only person who didn't knock.

"Ugh, you're looking through that old thing again?" Shikamaru asked sitting next to his friend at the table. Chouji nodded before shutting it anyway. "Hey, don't get all depressed about that short of thing, it's too troublesome."

"Yeah, but you have to wonder why no one ever stays in contact and forgets about you after school." Chouji said. Shikamaru sighed and grabbed the yearbook from him opening it to the signature page.

"Not everyone forgets Chouji, when I wrote that…I meant it. Don't think that it's going to change now." Shikamaru said passing the book back to him. He read Shikamaru's farewell.

_**'I don't know why I'm doing this when I'm just going to be there for you until the day you die…or I die…It doesn't matter, both are too troublesome.'**_

Chouji smiled slightly. "Thanks Shikamaru." Shikamaru leaned back in his chair.

"Ne, whatever."

* * *

**Four)  
A good friend will bail you out of prison.  
****A best friend will be sitting next to you saying, ****"damn that was fun!". **

Sasuke was let back into the jail cell after making his one phone call…Though he sure as hell didn't call his parents. They would have killed him through the phone. He sat down next to the blond that got them into situation they were in.

"So, teme…Sakura-chan is coming to get us?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded before leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. "How pissed was she?" Naruto asked.

"She said something about letting us get raped." Sasuke said his eyes still closed though the look on his face was one of pure disgust.

"That is a possibility, that guy over there keeps checking us out…" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke cracked and eye opened to look at his blond friend.

"You know…I wouldn't even be in here, if it wasn't for you and your stupid ideas." Sasuke said sitting up fully. Naruto smiled that sunshine smile of his slinging his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"But you have to admit, Sasuke…That was so much fun!" Sasuke smirked some. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was fun.

* * *

**Five)  
A good friend brings a bottle of wine to your party.  
****A true friend comes early to help you cook and stays late to help you clean. **

"Thanks so much Tenten for coming early to help me cook. I would have never finished any of this without your help." Hinata said stirring a pot of sauce. Tenten smiled at the young Hyuuga.

"Don't mention it; it's no big deal really." Tenten said. The doorbell rang and Hinata left the kitchen to go get it. Standing at the door were her other friends. Ino smiled and handed Hinata a bottle of wine.

"It's the best one I could find. I hope you like it." Ino said. Hinata took the bottle and smiled.

"Thank you Ino. I'll go ice it. Everyone please come in and make yourselves at home." She stepping aside letting in her dinner guest.

The night had gone smoothly and Hinata couldn't have been happier about that. The only problem was that there was so much to clean. She sighed as she thought about the long night she was going to have cleaning.

She walked into the kitchen only to freeze when she saw her friend washing dishes.

"Tenten, I thought you left…You don't have to clean." Hinata said. Tenten shrugged not turning around to look at Hinata.

"Ne, I helped make this mess…I should help cleaning it up. Besides, it's faster this way. You did say you had to work early tomorrow." Tenten said turning around finally.

"Thank you Tenten."

"Really…Don't mention it."

* * *

**Six)  
A good friend hates it when you call after they've gone to bed.  
****A best friend asks you why you took so long to call. **

Tenten sighed, she needed to talk to someone but it was late. She had a bad day and needed to rant to someone because sitting in her room staring at he ceiling just wasn't cutting it for her.

She flipped open her cell and looked through her contacts. She wouldn't call Ino…She'd chew her out. She wouldn't call Lee…He was cranky when woken up…Which was hard to believe by people who didn't really know the green clad boy. Finally she highlighted a name. _Neji_. Tenten thought about it before pressing the talk button.

The phone ranged twice before someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_ The males voice on the other end was groggy and Tenten felt bad for waking him up, though it wasn't the first time.

"Neji, I'm sorry I woke you up…"

_"Tenten…It's fine." _She could hear the sound of his mattress moving and she knew he was sitting up. _"Hn. I was wondering when you were going to call. It's not like you to take this long."_

"You knew I was going to call?" She questioned. Tenten heard him chuckle and she knew he was shaking his head.

_"Tenten, you ask that every time. What's bothering you?"_ Tenten was grateful to have a friend like Neji. He may have been cold hearted at times, but she knew no matter how late she'd call…He'd always answer.

* * *

**So that's that, but there are about seven more instances that I have. If you really liked this...Let me know and I'll post up those other good friend/best friend moments. ^^**

**You know what to do! Review loves! =)**

**-TwlightRaver**


	2. Part 2

**Hiya!**

**I know it's been MONTHS since I've updated anything Naruto. So I decided to shower you guys with a treat. I know it's not much. But I'm currently on hold from my full length Naruto stories. I know sad...But I hope you enjoy these and that all is well. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto...Obviously.

* * *

**Seven)  
A good friend calls your parents by Mr. and. Mrs.  
A best friend calls your parents dad and mom. **

"Thanks a lot Mr. and Mrs. Haruno." Sakura rolled her eyes as the majority of her friends thanked her parents politely. And in unison for that matter.

"It's no problem at all." Mrs. Haruno said. "You're all welcomed to stay here any time. I love seeing all of you."

"Which reminds me...Where's the loud one?" Mr. Haruno questioned. And in that instant Naruto came bursting through the door, completely soaked, carrying his over night bag. The ball of sunshine smiled sheepishly at everyone's annoyed stares.

"Naruto! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Sakura yelled smacking the boy upside the head.

"Come on, Sakura! I'm sure mom and dad mind." He said. "Right, mom? Dad?" Sakura's father looked particularly annoyed, by the blond boys habit of calling him dad and left soon after. But Mrs. Haruno only smiled as she lead the boy from the room.

"You're here now. Let's get you dried off shall we?"

"Sakura-chan..." Tenten said after a moment. Sakura looked at Tenten. "Will that boy ever stop calling your parents mom and dad?" Sakura smiled.

"Maybe you all should take up on that..."

* * *

**Eight)****  
A good friend never asks for anything to eat or drink.  
A best friend opens the fridge and makes himself at home.**

Shikamaru sighed as he listened to Ino drone on about how Sakura was _totally_ trying to upstage her recently. He yawned. How long had they sat there? He opened his black eyes hoping to see Chouji sitting there as miserable as he was.

No such luck however.

Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru stood from the couch. Ino protesting how rude he was being followed after him. Shikamaru led the way to the kitchen where there was Chouji pulling snacks out of his fridge.

"Chouji! How could you be so rude?" Ino gasped. "You should ask first! I swear—"

"Aw, who cares Ino?" Chouji asked handing Shikamaru a bottle of water. Shikamaru took it and rolled his eyes. If Ino knew something she should have known that he she didn't have to ask for something to eat or drink in his home...Just go get it. Sighing and mumbling under his breath he looked at her.

"Ino you hungry?" He asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Shikamaru and Chouji shared a look. One that only best friends shared and knew the meaning of.

* * *

**Nine)****  
A good friend borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.  
A best friend has a closet full of your stuff.**

Sasuke was surprised at how clean Naruto's room was for once. He was so shocked at how clean it was he even dared himself to lay across Naruto usually cluttered floor. At that very moment Naruto had disappeared to answer the door. In that moment he entered his room again carrying a few CDs and a book.

"Neji borrowed this stuff a few days ago. Actually forgot I let him borrow it though." Naruto said. Sasuke shrugged not caring really, he was only there because he promised Naruto to help him study. Sitting up Sasuke sighed.

"Alright, dobe...I have about two hours before I have to be home. Where's your text book?" Sasuke asked.

"In the closet, can you get it out for me while I put this away?"

"Why's in the closet, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto scoffed.

"So I can find it teme..." Sasuke sighed as he stood up and walked to Naruto's closet. Opening the door he wasn't completely surprise to find that things came pouring out of it. What did shock him was that most of what was in there belonged to him. Sasuke bent down picking up a forgotten book he forgot he let Naruto borrow.

"Dobe? Why is it that this closet is filled with mostly things I let you borrow?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto shrugged.

"Been meaning to give it back, never did..." Naruto replied. "Now teme! Look at this damn mess you made! There's no way I'm cleaning this!" Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes before he looked down at what was technically his. He wasn't even sure he wanted most of this stuff back.

* * *

**Ten)  
****A good friend thinks the friendship is over, when you have an argument.  
A best friend knows that it's not a friendship, until after you've had a fight.**

"Who does she think she is?" Ino growled as she slumped in her seat. She had possibly gone through one of the worst fights of her life with Tenten. There had been some pretty nasty things flying as both their anger flew.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine..." Sakura said. "I mean look at you and me...We fight _all_ the time."

"Yeah well that's different...you're Sakura..." At that very moment the doorbell rang. Ino raised an eyebrow as she stood to answer the door. She grabbed Sakura's arm as she went. Ino opened the door to find Tenten standing there her arms cross and a frown on her face. Hinata stood behind her quietly looking at the flowers on Ino's lawn.

"Well," Tenten began. "I have to give you some props, Yamanaka. To be able to insult me and impress me gives you a pretty good name in my book."

"Wait what?" Ino questioned. Tenten smiled tightly.

"Come on, don't think a simple argument is going to make me throw this friendship away. If anything it's just starting." Ino laughed.

"I guess you're right. Truce?" Ino asked sticking out her hand.

"For now." Tenten shook her hand. "And to prove it, Sasuke's parents are out of town. Anyone up for throwing a party?" Ino pulled out her cell phone.

"I'm already on it." Hinata and Sakura shared a look. This was definitely going to be a _very_ dangerous friendship.

* * *

**Eleven)****  
A good friend has never seen you cry.  
A best friend has always the best shoulder to cry on.**

"Are you okay?" Rock Lee asked Tenten as she stared at nothing in particular. It had been a rough day. She just wanted to go home.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lee. I'm going to go home now. See you tomorrow okay?" She said starting to head home.

"Okay. Take care, Tenten!" Lee yelled as she was already halfway down the sidewalk.

Tenten kicked at a lonely pebble as she got closer to her home. She felt beat down. She wanted to cry and she didn't want anyone to see her do it. Lee had never seen her cry. Not once. And she was going to keep that way. As she got closer to her home she saw that someone sat on her porch as if waiting for her.

When she got closer she realize it was Neji sitting there, some of his chocolate brown hair falling into his face.

"Hey," she mumbled when she was close enough.

"Hn," Neji replied as he stood up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she unlocked her door. She didn't even have to look, she knew he was rolling his eyes...He knew she was having an off day. Best friends always senses these things and never had to ask what was wrong, they already knew.

Neji may have come off as being cold-hearted, but there was always something _soft _about him. At least for her. And he never showed it...Unless he was with her and _only_ her.

He never called her annoying and he never called her weak. So when she turned around and hugged him it was no surprise to him, the tears soaking into his shirt, he's hands rubbing soothing circles on her back, she knew...she _knew_ that he was the only one she'd _ever_ cry in front of. The _only_ one. **

* * *

Twelve)  
A good friend will ask where you've been.  
A best friend will say they miss you and act as though you never left.**

"Where _have_ you been?" Sasuke's teeth gritted together as it was the fourth time someone asked him this. He'd been gone for a month, maybe two at most. He was back now, so what did it matter that he was gone. It wasn't like he'd gone and destroyed the world or something.

Oh no, he'd save that for _after_ graduation.

Sasuke moved away from them hoping to get some peace and quiet. His friends could be quiet annoying at times. Turning a corner, he almost doubled back when he saw that bright blond head walking toward him. He met the blond halfway down the hallway. And like always, Naruto was all smiles.

"Hey, teme!" he greeted cheerfully. It was completely different than others reactions when seeing the raven haired teen. "I've missed you like crazy! You believe that shit? _I_, Naruto Uzumaki, missed _you_!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto slung his arm over his shoulder. "But seriously, Sasuke...You missed a hell of a lot...Like Tenten flipping out at this one party...."

Sasuke listened as Naruto talked to him as though he was only gone for a few days, as though he hadn't missed a few months of school...It was dare he say _nice_?

"....I mean what the hell would you do without a friend like me?" Naruto's loud voice cut through.

_Go insane..._

"For one I'd still have my hearing..."

* * *

**So recently I caught up with the Naruto manga...am I the only one who likes Karin right now? lol. I mean I hated her, and now suddenly I've taken a liking to her. Oh well. Whatevs. **

**Anyway, I hope you like these. **

**Until the next time I get a boost of inspiration for a Naruto one-shot or for an update to my Naruto stories;  
Keep young, keep classy, keep writing. **

**-TR  
**


End file.
